My Angel
by Thata Martins
Summary: Jane/Deb está chateada por ter o romance banido de sua vida. Um certo anjo da guarda provará que ela está redondamente enganada. Jeb's POV. Jeb/Fred.


**Novembro de 2009.**

**Resumo:** Jane/Deb está chateada por ter o romance banido de sua vida. Um certo anjo da guarda provará que ela está redondamente enganada. Jeb's POV. Jeb/Fred.

**Beta:** Nada de beta. Só eu, minha consciência e minha insanidade. Perdoem os erros, portanto.

**NOTA:** A ideia veio de uma vez depois de assistir o segundo episódio de Drop Dead Diva. Acho Fred uma delicinha, e um desperdício ela ficar correndo atrás do Grayson com um anjo da guarda fofo daqueles do lado. Então, pra saciar minha curiosidade e minha mente insana, eu escrevi esse romancezinho besta. Não tem sexo. Não tem putaria. O que é um milagre vindo de minha pessoa. Só um romancezinho doce, como eu acredito que Fred seja nesse departamento. Quem sabe futuramente eu não o perverta. Mas por enquanto, ele ainda é inocente.

**NOTA Nº2:** Jeb é uma expressão que eu inventei para denominar a junção entre o espírito de Deb com o corpo e inteligência de Jane. Fica melhor para eu me situar e fica bem mais resumido. Ficar escrevendo toda hora Deb/Jane me irritaria profundamente. É isso.

* * *

**My Angel**

Depois de meses dentro deste corpo, eu meio que já me acostumei com ele. Quero dizer, ainda me surpreendo às vezes com tanta carne e gordura refletida no espelho, mas me sinto bem melhor com esta embalagem agora do que quando eu fui transportada para ela.

Ser advogada e inteligente é muito mais cansativo do que eu podia imaginar! Às vezes, eu preferia não pensar em absolutamente nada. Por várias horas, se possível. Mas essa máquina que existe dentro da minha cabeça, não me permite tal coisa. Até mesmo quando eu estou conversando sobre esmaltes e outras coisas importantes com minha amiga Stacy, meu cérebro não se desliga da advocacia.

No começo, era até legal e tal... Tirando as dores de cabeça... Mas agora... Eu preciso muito de uma pausa!

Entrei no apartamento de Jane extremamente cansada. Meu cérebro parecia querer explodir, meus olhos doíam mais do que uma unha quebrada na metade do dedo. Tudo o que eu queria era me jogar no sofá, colocar duas fatias de pepino nos meus olhos e dormir até de tarde.

Abri a porta e lá estava ele. Fred. Sentado no sofá, com um pacote de biscoitos na mão, olhando a televisão fixamente. Assim que eu entrei, ele virou-se para mim, com uma expressão de surpresa em seus olhos. Compreensível, já que eu não passava tempo suficiente naquele antro de coleções e velhice.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele me perguntou.

- Stacy arrumou um namorado por hoje. – eu disse, jogando as chaves e a bolsa em cima da mesa – Ela precisava do apartamento.

Suspirei, cansada. Sentei ao seu lado. Ele esticou a coberta que lhe cobria os joelhos, cobrindo meu colo e me passou o pacote de bolachas. Olhei para a televisão primeiro. Estava começando um filme de romance.

- Diário de uma paixão?

- É.

- Você vai assistir Diário de uma paixão? – olhei para ele espantada.

- Vou. – ele me olhou no fundo dos olhos – Por que?

- É romance.

- Sim... E?

Olhei bem pra ele. Homens não gostavam de filmes românticos. Geralmente, se eles assistiam, era por um motivo só: ter alguma ação quando o filme terminasse. Mas suponho que sendo um anjo, ele gostasse de coisas... puras. Bonitas. Românticas.

- Nada não.

O filme começou. E se desenrolou. Duas horas de puro romance. Duas pessoas que se amavam muito, unidas para todo o sempre pelo seu amor inatingível. Mesmo que uma delas tenha caído no esquecimento, a outra esteve sempre por perto, confortando, ajudando, suportando toda a dor de não ser reconhecido, só para poder estar mais tempo por perto.

Meus olhos já derramavam lágrimas incessantemente. Eu conseguia me relacionar com aquele filme, com aquele senhor de idade, cuidando de sua esposa veladamente, olhando por sobre o ombro.

A água que caía de meus olhos começou a inundar minha boca, impedindo a passagem de ar. Um ataque de pânico estava começando e eu me sentia sufocada. Fred tentou ajudar, tentou me acalmar, pedindo-me para respirar. Para ficar calma. Mas eu não conseguia.

Corri para o banheiro. Joguei água no rosto. Precisava limpar os vestígios daquela tristeza gigantesca que estava sentindo. A imagem no espelho só fez com que eu piorasse. Peguei o suporte de sabonete, jogando-o no espelho. O vidro espatifou-se em vários pedacinhos, espalhando-se por toda a pia branca.

Fred estava do meu lado, passando os braços ao meu redor, fazendo barulhos com a boca para que me acalmasse. O abraço dele era bom de sentir, mesmo tendo tudo... aquilo para ser abraçado.

Aos poucos, eu consegui respirar normalmente, mas as lágrimas continuavam a sair. Ele me conduziu até o sofá. Assim que se certificou de que eu estava encostada e que não pretendia me levantar, ele correu até o banheiro. Voltou com uma caixa de primeiro socorros.

Pegou minha mão, limpando uma coisa vermelha que se esparramava por ela toda. Aparentemente, eu tinha me cortado no meu pequeno acesso de fúria, e agora Fred cuidava do ferimento.

- O que houve? – aqueles olhos verdes penetravam minha alma, procurando o que estava errado.

Eu sei que por ele estar na Terra, vivendo como um humano, significava que ele não tinha mais poderes. Mas sentir aqueles orbes verdes em cima dos meus era tão hipnotizante, que eu me sentia na presença de um anjo.

Um anjo. Eu tinha um anjo da guarda.

- O que houve?

- Eu... O filme... É muito...

- O que?

- Lindo.

Ele estacou. Suas sobrancelhas levantaram e o seu cenho franziu. Ele pareceu pensar vários minutos na minha resposta, antes de abrir um sorriso incerto.

- E isso disparou seu ataque de asma?

- É que... – eu dispersei meus pensamentos anteriores, focando no motivo pelo qual eu estava tão chateada – Ela é tão sortuda! Ter um amor tão puro e profundo como aquele, fazendo com que ele ficasse do lado dela, mesmo ela sem saber quem ele era... É tão...

- Ah, Jane... Não se preocupe... Você vai achar um desses um dia.

- Achar... Achar? – eu me revoltei, levantando-me depressa. Mais depressa do que meu corpo podia suportar, pelo jeito. Cambaleei e ele me segurou. Os braços fortes ao meu redor, me dando suporte. – Eu tinha isso! Eu tinha o relacionamento mais maravilhoso do mundo! Eu tinha o amor da minha vida! Minha alma gêmea! E agora, o que eu tenho? – indiquei o corpo grande com as mãos – Eu tenho _isso_!

- Nós já passamos por isso. Várias vezes. E mais vezes. – ele passou a mão no meu braço, tentando passar conforto por aqueles mares verdes magníficos – Grayson pode ter sido o grande amor da vida de Deb... Mas você é a Jane agora. Você tem que achar o amor da Jane agora...

- Achar o amor da _Jane_? – me desvencilhei dos braços dele, encarando-o, indignada – Olhe para mim! Quem é que vai querer romance comigo?

- Jane...

- Não me chame assim!

- Okay... – ele chegou mais perto – Jeb... – eu tive que sorrir – Qualquer um teria a maior sorte no mundo de conquistar esse coraçãozinho.

- Para Fred... – eu sorri, triste – Você não precisa ser gentil.

- Eu não estou. Estou falando a verdade. – ele levantou meu queixo com seu dedo, me fazendo fitar aquele infinito verde novamente – Você tem um cérebro incrível e um coração de ouro. A pessoa que um dia dispensar isso ganhará o prêmio de o mais imbecil bastardo do mundo.

Meu coração disparou. A cor subiu ao meu rosto. Oh droga! Eu estava corando! Corando e com o coração em disparado. Não, não, não!

Segundos, longos e lentos, se passaram. E conforme eles iam sumindo por nossos dedos, Fred chegava mais perto. As palmas das minhas mãos já começavam a suar de expectativa. E apesar de eu ter sido uma garota muito confiante e aberta a romance, agora eu não me sentia eu mesma, então estava tão nervosa quanto uma adolescente.

Agora, ele estava a milímetros da minha boca. Tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração, uma mistura de menta e chocolate. Ele hesitou por um momento, conferindo o brilho nos meus olhos.

Deve ter visto confirmação neles, porque a próxima coisa de que me lembro foi de ter segurado em seus cabelos, meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, me segurando para não cair. O mundo começou a girar tão rápido e tão loucamente...

A língua quente massageava a minha, e suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas e cabelo. Um beijo extremamente carinhoso e... romântico. Nunca podia imaginar que um anjo pudesse fazer esse tipo de coisa. E fazer de um jeito _tão bom_!

O corpo de Jane começou a esquentar... E o espírito da Deb estava em puro êxtase. Eu sei que é estranho falar desse jeito, mas eu me sinto um pouco de cada uma quando estou perto de Fred. É tão fácil ser eu mesma com ele...

Eu deveria achar errado o fato de os dedos enterrados no meu cabelo estarem fazendo toda aquela revolução no meu corpo. Até porque, ele é um anjo...

Mas não dava. Parecia tão certo quanto a coisa mais certa do mundo. Pensamento nada inteligente para uma pessoa com o meu QI, certo?

Ele interrompeu o beijo, a respiração descompassada. O sorriso que saiu dos lábios dele, ainda de olhos fechados, me fez cantar por dentro. Eu estava perdida. Aquele sorriso podia me fazer apaixonar a qualquer instante.

E, pela primeira vez em tantos meses, eu não me importava com nada. Só queria ser feliz e curtir meu anjo da guarda. _Meu_ _anjo_. Sorri.

- Sabe, Fred... Você é um anjo meio esquisito. – cheguei minha boca perto da dele mais uma vez para sussurrar: – Mas eu gosto.

**FIM**


End file.
